Further Into Happiness
by inuyasha4life17
Summary: This is the continuation of my other story "Beauty To Her Alone" Read it before you read this if you haven't already. What if Koga survived and came back to take revenge on our favorite couple's daughter? O.o Review me!
1. Chapter 1

Further Into Happiness

Chapter 1

A week after that fateful night, Inuyasha and Kagome had arranged to get married. The castle was full of life. Decorators and Cooks hustled through the corridors, getting ready for the blessed day. Tables and chairs had been set up in the garden while the rest of the castle had a, certain brightness to it. The servants had to get used to their master being slightly kind. Though they could not figure out how such a simple maiden was able to warm his heart. While he commanded them on their duties in the dining room, Kagome was with Sango and Old Keade, trying to find a Kimono that suited her. Even though they both insisted she looked elegant in every one, she had been very stubborn on which one she liked the best. It didn't help that she was so nervous; the wedding was only a day away.

Standing in yet another outfit, she looked at herself in the full length mirror. "Hmm … I'm not sure about this one either."

Sango pulled one from the pile and sighed at her comment. "Lady Kagome, I'm sure Lord Inuyasha will like whatever you wear."

"You're right Sango, but can't decide." She said with a groan.

Sango glanced back at the pile of gowns and smiled. "Wait a minute." From under the mound of Kimonos, she pulled one from the bottom and watched it shimmer in in her hands. It was a white with tiny roses sewn into the front and on the sleeves, which flowed toward the floor like a waterfall. "What about this one?"

"Sango, it's beautiful! I love it!" she gasped as Sango pulled her toward her dressing curtain. Moments later, she appeared in front of Keade and twirled in a circle so the aged woman could see it from every angle. "Well Keade, how does it look?"

"Out of all the gowns, that one looks the best on Ye Kagome." Keade said with a smile.

Just as she was about to reply, the doors to her room burst open and two of the castle children tumbled out on to the rug. Shippo was the first speak, giving Kagome a nervous smile. "Hi Lady Kagome."

"Gosh Lady Kagome, you look really pretty!" the second child said, which was girl named Rin.

Kagome chuckled as she kneeled down next to them. "Why Thank You Rin."

"We mustn't let Lord Inuyasha see it until tomorrow." Sango said with a giggle.

After Kagome had changed into her normal blue kimono, she handed it off to Sango with blush covering her cheeks. "Go hide it in the wardrobe in my old room. He wouldn't think to look there since I've been sleeping in his."

"Right away." Sango said with a laugh.

As she retreated, Kagome got back to her feet and looked at Keade. "Keade …"

"Yes Kagome? What is it child?" the old woman asked.

"It's just … never mind, it's nothing. Would you mind leaving me alone for a bit? I would like to take a nap, if that's alright." she said.

Keade nodded and began pushing the two children along in front of her. "Of course, let me know if you need anything. Come along you two."

"Bye Lady Kagome!" they said in unison as the doors shut with a thud.

Finally alone, she crossed her arms on her chest and looked around in a circle. She was getting married, she felt like she was in a dream she never wanted to wake up from. Her eyes rested on the bed which she had shared with Inuyasha the previous nights. Not being able to help herself, she ran forward and dove on to the soft sheets. Letting her hands roam around the soft fabric, she sighed closed her eyes. She could feel his body up against hers, his warm breath hot on her neck. The way his strong arms wrapped around her protectively, along her waist. How he sighed sweet nothings into her ear. Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling before sleep claimed her, all the while dreaming of his golden eyes.

Inuyasha walked through the corridors, his ears flicking. His servants hustled past him in groups, their arms filled with items for the wedding. All day he kept seeing Kagome, her comforting face clouding his thoughts. He could not wait until he had her to himself, to make her his. As he walked further and further away from the garden, the crowds disappeared. As the doors came into his view, he was anxious to see her. As he slowly opened them, he was met with her addictive scent. He spotted her splayed across his bed, her angelic face peaceful as she slept. Being careful not to make much noise, he walked silently over and lay down next to her. Moving a stray piece of her raven hair from her face, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open, met with his face to hers. "Hi."

"Hey, who told you to go to sleep without me?" he teased as he nosed her chin.

She looked at him apologetically and yawned. "Sorry, I just wanted to rest my eyes some. How did planning for tomorrow go?"

"Feh, it wasn't anything special. If you're tired, you should go back to sleep." He said as a command more than a suggestion.

"Only if you stay." She said with a grin.

"Keh, I wasn't planning on going back anyway, everything is done." He said with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"You missed me?" she asked with a smile.

"You have to ask? Of course I did." He said.

"I'm glad." She said in a drowsy tone.

"Sleep Kagome, you're tired." He said gently.

She snuggled closer to him. "Mmmm …"

He kissed her lips and rested his chin on her head. He wanted to continue kissing her but she needed rest for tomorrow. Seeing the sun setting and hearing her gentle breathing began to sooth him but he fought his heavy lids. Realizing there was nothing for him to be worried about anymore, he gave into his tiredness and drifted off with the woman he loved in his arms.

**Hey Everybody! What's up? So this is the continuation of "Beauty to Her Alone". Send me reviews with your opinions; I always love to read what my readers have to say! I will update as soon as I can! XD Thanks again! Love you all!**

**P.S. – If you are a little confused, you need and should read the first part of it! ( See Title Above in " " )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome awoke early in the morning to find the sheets next to her cold and still without Inuyasha in them. Stretching her arms far over her head, she yawned and examined her surroundings. The dark disappeared little by little as the sun crept over the mountains. Morning dew shined on the leaves of oak trees as the sunlight hit them. Getting up from her cozy position in the sheets, she walked over to her mirror and stared at herself in the glass. She jumped as a voice broke into her thoughts; Keade.

"Kagome, are ye awake child?" she asked.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Yes Keade, you can come in."

The doors creaked and Keade hobbled inside followed by Sango. As the two older women began to get Kagome ready, they didn't notice Rin and another girl Shiori enter the room, their tiny arms filled with flowers. Kagome tried to hold back her laughter as they tip toed past her to hide behind her wardrobe.

Keade sighed and turned around. "I can hear ye two whispering. Come out, what are you doing in here?"

Rin gave a nervous gulp and stood tall as she spoke. "We wanted to help."

"Oh did you? Well there is nothing for you to do here." Keade said with a smile on her wrinkled face.

"But …" Shiori stammered as Rin pouted.

"Oh, they just wanted to help, let them stay. What harm could they do?" Kagome asked as Sango was brushing the knots from her hair.

"Very well, ye two stay out of the way and behave yourselves." Keade said and the both nodded.

Within the next hour, they made progress slowly. Kagome was in her kimono with her hair finally straight, but Sango could not find a way to put her hair. Rin and Shiori watched from the bed, sniffing the flowers in their hands.

Sango groaned once again and removed the pins from Kagome's hair. "Ugh … this is not working." As she was about to try again, she stopped and glanced at the two girls behind them, her eyes lingering on what they possessed; flowers. An idea bloomed in her mind as she beckoned them over. "Come here you two."

They stared at each other for a moment and slid off their comfy perch. "What did we do?" Shiori asked.

Sango rolled her eyes and laughed. "Nothing, just come here." After she lifted them both on to a nearby stool, she took Kagome's hair in her hands again. "Do remember when Kagura braded your hair Rin?"

Rin nodded and jumped in place. "Yeah, I looked really pretty!"

"Did she teach you how?" she asked.

"No." Rin said shaking her head.

Sango took a daisy from Shiori's grasp. "Well, watch what I do."

With everyone gathered in the garden, the wedding was getting underway. Inuyasha waited at the alter with Miroku, cracking his knuckles from nerves. "I hope she comes. What if she changes her mind?"

Miroku laughed at his lord's attitude. "If you don't mind my saying master, I think you are over reacting a little."

Before the half demon had a chance to answer music flowed sweetly from in front of them, making everyone turn. The doors slowly opened and rose petals fell from the ceiling, swaying like bird feathers as they met the floor. Jii appeared from around the corner with Kagome holding on to his arm. The kimono drug behind her a few inches, leaving a wavy trail in the petals. Inuyasha sucked in a breath; she looked beautiful. In her hands she held a bouquet filled with Lilies and Roses, her calm face gleaming in the sunlight. Sango had showed Rin and Shiori how to brad hair and they all had wound Daisies into her thick curls. Her brown eyes shined with unshed tears as her grandfather led her down the ail through the mess of chairs and staring eyes.

"Baby steps Kagome. Whatever you do don't trip." That voice in her head chimed.

She growled quietly back at it. "You're not helping me at all."

"Did you say something Kagome?" Jii asked, giving her an odd look.

She just realized she had said that out loud. "Uh … nope, not a thing."

She focused her eyes back on Inuyasha, who looked just as nervous as she was. His ears twitched as Jii placed her hand in his reached out one. Her eyes roamed over him, wanting to take in every detail of him. He wore his normal red kimono and his long silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She could see his chest through it, strong and toned.

"Kagome, you look beautiful." He whispered as Miroku began their vows.

The ceremony seemed far too long for both of them. When the monk finally pronounced them husband and wife, Inuyasha placed his hands on either side of his face and kissed her. It was a warm kiss, comforting and gentle. When they broke apart their faces red with blush, the castle erupted in applause. Birds tweeted overhead, singing their sweet song of praise. Inuyasha took her hand and helped her keep her balance as they made their way through the crowd.

The reception was simple; dinner and music. Inuyasha sat at a table with Kagome at his side. People walked on for what seemed like forever, giving their highest respects and warm embraces. When the last of the guests had gone away and the clouds had grown dark, Inuyasha led his bewildered bride through the dark halls. For some reason, she would not meet his eyes as they finally made it back to their room.

As the doors shut, Inuyasha looked at her in the moonlight and whispered in her ear. "Kagome, I love you."

She spoke as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you too."

He then pulled her into a passionate kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist. His claws searched around her until they found the opening of her kimono. His hand slipped inside and she could feel his rough fingers on her bare back. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging to deepen their kiss. She obliged him and he ran it along the sensitive roof of her mouth. She tugged at the front of his rob as he peeled her kimono off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor below. Marveling at her beauty, he picked her up and carried her to their bed, their lips still locked together. As his lips explored the rest of her body, she let out tiny noises as the night closed in around them.

Hey guys! I love how this is coming along! Review me! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah hi everyone! I have kind of lost thoughts on what to do with this story next. It might take me awhile to update this one because I want to focus on my others that are more popular. Don't worry! I will update this one eventually! Thanx! Keep watching! XD


End file.
